


Bear Claws & Pining

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Erica, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Stiles is dating someone but it's a surprise, erica's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's love-struck look is apparently worse than Scott's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Claws & Pining

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know guys.

He was wearing a navy long sleeve henley with the buttons undone. Boyd was so beautiful. And he had the nicest voice. He just looked so soft. Like they could have the best snuggles. Honestly she could just look at him all day. Too bad they weren’t really friends. Erica is so very thankful that Derek came with her to get coffee that one day.

She never heard him speak so much. (Which… explains why he got along with Derek so good.)

"Erica just ask him out already," Stiles voice brought him out of her daydream of those arms around her.

"What?" she tore her gaze away from the man behind the counter.

"Ask. Him. Out."

“No, I can’t,” she said, getting annoyed.

"Yes you can, You go 'Boyd, I'd like to take you out on a date' just like that," Stiles said in a horrible impression of her voice. "'Also, maybe you could fuck me against the wall because I'm super duper curious what it's all about.'"

She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She ran her hands through her hair. She peaked up giving him a small glare, blushing.

"Do you always have to bring that up? I was drunk."

"I know you were drunk. You were asking highly invasive questions... more so than usual," he snickered, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was asking nothing that you don't already tell me," Erica pointed out. She leaned over the table grabbing his half eaten bear claw. "There is nothing wrong with a healthy dose of  curiosity, also you should be lucky I'm not sex repulsed."

"There isn't, but there is something unhealthy of you stealing my food." He made grabby hands at the piece of food. He continued, when she gave him the butt of it, "And I think the one lucky in that situation is Scott... honestly, dude has no point--I had to hear Allison that, Allison this and then Isaac joined them. It got so worse. I didn't think it could be worse, Erica! But it did, and he can't even be an awesome best friend and listen about the hot sex I have."

"There, there you have me batman," she mumbled taking a bit. Her gaze had wandered back to Boyd again. He was laughing at something Derek said.

"Oh my god, just ask him out. Your moon eyes are worse than Scott's,"  Stiles whined, trying to take more of the bear claw. She smacked away easy.

Erica waved when she saw Derek come their way, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t just watching Boyd. God she just wanted to kiss him, and hold his hand. Mostly hold his hand.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Derek asked, pulling up a chair from another table.

"Oh, just how Scott can't hear about Stiles having hot kinky sex with your uncle," she said, nonchalantly. She was giving a wave to Boyd, she was sure her smile was dopey when he smiled he gave a big grin at her. He gestured that he had 5 minutes until he got off.

She was distracted enough that she didn't make it in time to see Derek spit out his drink. She heard it though. And saw it. His... tea? It was all over the table, and her ruined bear claw. She hoped he cleaned it.

"Erica!" Stiles yelled. He was turning a nice shade of pink.

"You're dating my uncle?" Derek asked eyes wide. "Since when?"

"Oh my god, oh my god," he kept repeating. He pulled up his hood, and drew the strings. "We're moving topic to the real problem here, which is that Erica hasn't asked Boyd out yet. She keeps giving him moon eyes. And, and she sighs a lot, and he's basically the only reason she comes here at 7am in the mornings for weekdays, and the 10 for Saturdays."

"Wait, what?" Derek asked, his eyes moving to her. Soon he looked back at Boyd. "What?"

"I can't just ask him out! He's working! I can't just come on to him!" she whispered angrily. "I hate it when that happens to me, and I'm not doing that to him."

"I--I'm going to ignore the--that for right now," Derek gestured to Stiles. The other young man went back to chanting 'oh my god'. "And focus on you. Because Boyd likes you, and talks about you, and doesn't want to ask you out, cause he 'might weird you out and you might not come to the shop anymore'. Go ask him out."

"Oh?" she perked up. "Well in that case boys, I have a date."

"Good, me and Stiles have some things to talk about," Derek said turning to look at him.

She didn't hear what Stiles said already out her seat, walking towards the counter. He should be done soon, so she waited for him by the side.

Boyd came to her in a second without his apron. "Hey."

"Hey, so did you wanna go out for lunch? My treat," she asked.

He looked pleasantly surprised, nodding.

“Good, it’s a date.” Grinning, she grabbed him by the hand, leading him out. Derek and Stiles needed their talk anyway.

"Next date's on me," he said leading her down the sidewalk.

"I won't say no to that," she said. She couldn't get the smile off her face, Erica definitely owed Stiles for stealing all his bear claws from this month.


End file.
